Five Hundred
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: "My thoughts need to be on something else other than idle misuse of the Force." "Misuse? You certainly didn't say that on Nar Shadda when I-" Obi-Wan stops him with a finger to the lips. "Do try to remember where we are – and there is a time and place for… misuse… and it's not here."


"You're doing it again, Master."

Obi-Wan ignores the soft, teasing intrusion of Anakin's voice. "I believe you're imagining things – _again."_

Anakin chuckles, the first time Obi-Wan's heard him laugh in three days. "I've lost count of how many times I've 'imagined things' as you put it – you hold your breath and look like you're prepared for the worst every time I land a ship that you're on." Without so much as a thought, Anakin subtly adjusts the _Twilight's_ course, centering it perfectly with the wide, benign maw of the _Vigilance's_ hangar bay.

Obi-Wan opens his right eye and loosens his hold on the arms of the co-pilot's chair. "I've been flying as long as I can remember and don't seem to recall anyone else mentioning this imagined habit." Yes, he's prevaricating with Anakin – but it's that or let him actually figure out why he's always holding his breath when he changes ships. And no, it has nothing to do with Anakin's piloting skills, as questionable as those are some days.

"Maybe it's because I'm the only one who really knows you?" Anakin's voice is softer still and Obi-Wan lets his mind dip temporarily into the last part of that phrase – _knows you._ Yes, Anakin Skywalker knows more about Obi-Wan Kenobi than any other being in the galaxy.

Well, save for one Duchess of Mandalore and even that's… in the past. No, Obi-Wan is never going to let Anakin in on the full story of that chapter of his life. Especially since Anakin does those things that let him "know" Obi-Wan on a fairly regular basis. In fact, it's that lack of knowing that is partly responsible for having Obi-Wan in such a twist.

"I… think I need to go check on our unwelcome guest." Obi-Wan gets up and turns his back to the viewport, the shadow of the Star Destroyer's hangar following at his heels as he exits the cockpit – and leaves Anakin and what were becoming very inappropriate thoughts behind.

Locked in the small cargo bay with Ahsoka is the reason for their month-long sojourn to Bathal: Okina Darm, Separatist warmonger and murderer. Yes, the Republic's interest in seeing him captured had to do with his owning of half a planet's worth of biological terror weapons but he and Anakin had discovered something of far greater interest – enhancing his work with ancient Sith curses.

They'd kept that much out of their report to the Chancellor, but had disclosed everything else.

Ahsoka looks up at Obi-Wan, the tiredness etched into her young face, making Obi-Wan send a gesture of comfort through the Force. "I felt the ship slow down – are we home?"

Obi-Wan sits down next to her on a cargo box, the metal cold compared to the cockpit's relative, Anakin-supplied warmth. "Back on the Vigilance? Yes. Home… perhaps around this time tomorrow." Bathal is in the distant Outer Rim, almost on the edges of the Unknown Territories. Small wonder it had taken nearly a standard month to find Darm.

"I'll take it for now." Ahsoka nods towards Darm, locked in a temporary containment cell. "He's not moved a muscle for three hours now."

The Rodian's eyes are closed but Obi-Wan senses that he's awake, his emotions burning with pure rage underneath his yellow-green skin. "It's not our job to make him move, Ahsoka. We're simply the messengers."

"Then why did 'the messengers' have to track him through a swamp for two weeks?" Ahsoka hasn't come by her petulance honestly – that's purely to do with Anakin's influence.

The thought of his former apprentice makes Obi-Wan half smile. "As Jedi, we go where the Force calls us. It does not, however, prevent us from sinking into mud up to our necks on occasion."

Ahsoka's nose wrinkles in faint revulsion. "Or keep us from smelling like it after."

"The good news is that soon you can scrub away any unpleasant memories to your heart's desire." The cargo bay's comm beeps, and Obi-Wan gets up to answer.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"We're docked and ready to go – Ashoka, he wasn't braced for disaster, was he?"

Obi-Wan sighs because really, why did he have to let his Padawan in on his little phobia?

"No – we were discussing Bathal's aquatic wonders. But now that you mention it, I'll look for it next time." Ahsoka's smile chases away some of the shadows from her face. At least her spirits have been uplifted at Obi-Wan's expense.

"You've learned well, my young Padawan. Oh – Intelligence is standing by to take our cargo off our hands."

Obi-Wan hears the faint thump of the exit ramp against the deck, taking with it his forgotten uneasiness. Five more minutes and then he can finally breathe easy again and perhaps if the Force is feeling benign, Anakin will breathe with him.

The familiar, cacophonous din of the _Vigilance's_ starboard hangar bay is music to Obi-Wan's ears, complete with the steady thrum of the distant engines and the reassuring beat of Rex's boots across the floor towards them.

Anakin's within arm's reach as they step off the ramp, Ahsoka keeping their charge in line with the strong presence of her hand against the small of his back.

"Is this the Rodian you've been looking for?" Anakin tips his head towards Darm, and Obi-Wan steps aside like it's going to afford Rex and the entourage behind him to get a better view.

Rex, with a clone from Intelligence, steps forward to appraise the Republic's latest effort to end the war a little earlier. "Oh, he's the one alright – but why is he standing like he's about to fall over?"

Anakin looks around, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the party. "There _may_ have been some persuading that needed to be done. He _may_ have tripped and fallen, and I _may_ have helped with that."

That no one seems surprised isn't quite as discomforting to Obi-Wan as it once was.

"To be fair, Rex, he was asked repeatedly to stand down. He is capable of speaking, however, but I don't think further harm will do him any good." Obi-Wan doesn't enjoy the business of forcing information out of someone, not in a way that it hurts them anyway.

"We'll see to that, General. Commander Tano, would you like to escort the prisoner to the shuttle?"

Ahsoka, for just a moment, looks ready to flatly refuse before she checks her emotions. "With all due respect, I believe that there are more capable people that can do so."

At least she's discrete about telling them it's the last thing she wants to do – Anakin would have simply said "no."

Perhaps a little of himself _has_ gotten past Anakin's unorthodox training methods.

Point conceded, Rex and the Intelligence operatives take Darm and leave the three Jedi to their business. Ahsoka looks between both of them, waiting for her next instruction.

"Masters, if it's all the same-"

"You're relieved of duty, Ahsoka, until we receive further word from Coruscant." Anakin can't keep the smile off of his face as he tells her.

Two seconds later, she's bounding towards the turbolift.

Obi-Wan feels the heat creep up his body as Anakin turns his full attention towards him. "I would ask if _we're_ relieved of duty, but…"

He's sorely tempted to tell him that yes, indeed they are but there's a nagging thought at the back of his mind. "We need to pay a visit to our friends in the medical bay. Just to make sure that we're not carrying anything unpleasant from that ghastly swamp."

"And after that?" Anakin's voice pings with hope, and _Force_ Obi-Wan knows exactly what he's hoping for. His knows it as much in his body as he does his mind.

"Perhaps there won't be any need to leave general quarters until we get back to Coruscant."

Anakin's lingering smile broadens again, and he falls in step next to Obi-Wan as they too make their way to the lift that will take them to the medical bay. That Anakin's walking close enough for their hands to occasionally brush, Obi-Wan feels no need to mention. His presence is so strong in the Force that something as simple as taking Anakin's hand in his own wouldn't add much to the experience.

It'd be nice anyway.

They're the lift's only occupants, and yet Anakin still keeps himself in check. "You still haven't told me why you looked so tense as we were docking."

Obi-Wan was really hoping he'd forgotten about that. Knowing Anakin may very well more… creative… methods to extract that information later, he decides that it's better if he simply confesses.

"It doesn't bother me as much as it used to, but the change in gravity makes me… uneasy."

Anakin's eyebrows go up, the gesture belied by his emotions – he's far more amused then he's letting on. "Uneasy as in sick? Unbalanced? That's a surprise Obi-Wan, you're the most balanced person I know."

Obi-Wan frowns. "I am hardly any more balanced than the next Jedi – but I don't enjoy the feeling of impermanence of ships, especially when transferring from a smaller ship – like the _Twilight_ – to a larger one. That your ship's internal compensator doesn't work as well as it should does not help."

" _My_ compensator works just fine – you're the one with the strange affliction. Maybe it is a good thing you're going to the med bay, they might be able to fix that."

Obi-Wan's really starting to regret ever giving himself away.

"Anakin, if you'd like me to show you exactly how it doesn't work, then we have a long flight back to Coruscant."

"Hm. Depends upon how much you care to stay dressed while we get to the bottom of the problem. How does that sound, Master?"

Obi-Wan hopes to the stars above that no one was listening in on that conversation.

He does take a measure of comfort in the fact that the medical bay is relatively unoccupied; the less injured soldiers, the better. Not that Obi-Wan has qualms about fighting but he still doesn't enjoy suffering – the feeling of pain in the Force affects him on a deeper level that any non-Jedi could understand. He knows Anakin does as well, except that he tries his hardest to not show it.

"Quiet in here today," Anakin says. "Perhaps we can get out sooner than expected." The anticipation is back, and this time Obi-Wan lets himself be open to it.

"Patience, Anakin – I would rather not, shall we say, affect you in an unpleasant way if I can help it."

The heat he feels suddenly coming from Anakin tells him _exactly_ where his former apprentice's thoughts just went. And yes, Obi-Wan is letting them seep in little by little. Must be the exhaustion wearing him down.

A medical droid floats over to them, its metal arms held open in a gesture of invitation. "How may I serve you, Masters?"

"Tox screens – and the sooner than better."

"Follow me."

They're lead to a smaller examination room away from the main hospital – Obi-Wan's glad for it, too. Not the best for morale to see their Jedi generals being doctored up, even though they're far from indestructible, and lately Obi-Wan's been feeling decidedly like his bones and joints are nearing their capabilities. Force or not, there's only so much that can be endured by the human body.

"Sit, please." The droid points towards an examination couch, and they sit down next to each other. Obi-Wan smiles to himself when he notices the toe of Anakin's boot touching his left foot – it's felt as vividly as though Anakin's hand were resting on his knee, or perhaps curled up together in one of the _Vigilance's_ too-small bunks…

"Would you please remove your vestments?" The droid's standing by with hook-ups for them both, the impassive metal face taking absolutely no notice of their little contact.

"Oh – of course." Anakin stands and removes his robe and belt, then removing his outer tunic so that only the inner is left and his broad, powerful chest is visible through the deep collar. Obi-Wan's slower about doing the same, his attention focused on firstly as to if the droid's noticed anything out of place and secondly as to why Anakin hasn't decided to reveal more of himself.

"No need, Master – besides, we'll be out of them soon enough, won't we?" Anakin whispers as the droid applies the screening apparatuses to their chests. That throws Obi-Wan just a little, Anakin asking for permission to like that. Normally he simply assumes that that will happen and most of the time, he's absolutely right.

Obi-Wan finally admits to himself that he wants far more than simple touches from Anakin right now – but not before they've completed their obligations.

Anakin moves a little closer to Obi-Wan's side, his fingertips barely a centimeter from Obi-Wan's. "I hope we don't have to report to the Council yet."

Force, he can feel Anakin's breath against his neck, and _that_ definitely triggers memories of the last time they were able to be together. It had lasted the whole night, the two of them tangled in the sheets of some far too luxurious Nar Shadda hotel room, officially there on business of potential Force users but unofficially to simply be far away from the prying eyes of the Council…

Obi-Wan can't even remember how long it was, and for once and only a very small moment, he almost wishes he wasn't a Jedi so that he could simply _be_ with Anakin.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin nudges Obi-Wan's side and he comes out of his temporary sojourn through his memories. It doesn't serve well to dwell upon the past – always in motion, the future is, as Yoda has so eloquently put it many, _many_ times before.

"Sorry Anakin – I was thinking." Obi-Wan notices that the machine currently monitoring his heart rate is beeping rapidly enough that the droid comes back over and inspects him as though it were some dire affliction.

"You were thinking rather, uh, quickly." Anakin leans forward and rests his chin in his hand, facing Obi-Wan with a smile.

Obi-Wan returns it and tries hard not to think about how much the front of Anakin's tunic gaps and he can see so _much_ of him. "Memories of Nar Shadda."

It's all he needs to say.

Anakin, of course, has no discretion to speak of at the moment. "I like those too – I actually went back a couple nights ago, when you were on watch."

Obi-Wan's loins stir at the mention of Anakin pleasuring himself – if that machine hadn't given him away before, it certainly will now. It takes a long moment of re-centering to bring his body back under control, with Anakin looking more and more pleased with himself the longer he takes.

"A shame I couldn't have joined you – I would have been glad to fill in any gaps in memory." This is getting dangerously heavy, and Obi-Wan's strongly considering detaching himself from the machine and just… taking Anakin right there.

To a dark place, that line of thought is going rapidly. Wonderful, now his mind's voice is arranging sentences like Yoda.

"I would rather deliver this information in person to the Council – it's too sensitive to send otherwise. The less people listening in on the way, the better. Don't you agree?"

Anakin sighs. "You did it again."

"I have done nothing, my friend."

"You deflected the subject again. And in case you've forgotten recently, I _am_ a Jedi. I know what you're thinking."

Obi-Wan frowns. "That's a very tall claim."

Anakin doesn't say a word – in fact, not even his face betrays anything, his expression neutral. Obi-Wan holds his gaze, doing his best to read him, to throw Anakin off.

He doesn't realize Anakin's bluffing until he feels a tight sensation around his-

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan closes his legs as though that's going to stop Anakin's perverse use of the Force.

"Sorry Master, I was just trying to bring your thoughts back to where they need to be." Anakin withdraws his influence and yet, Obi-Wan feels his blood rush south and the arousal he's been trying so hard to suppress finally wins out over his attempts to will it down.

"My thoughts _need_ to be on something else other than idle misuse of the Force."

"Misuse? You certainly didn't say that on Nar Shadda when I-"

Obi-Wan stops him with a finger to the lips. "Do try to remember where we are – and there is a time and place for… misuse… and it's not here."

Anakin's lips curl into a blink and you'll miss it kiss, just the barest hint of wetness on the pad of Obi-Wan's index finger. Obi-Wan's mouth goes dry and no, he's not even going to make a nominal attempt to fight those warm, attachment-ridden feelings tonight.

Plain and simple, he _needs_ Anakin.

To feel his body against his own.

To kiss him deeply and surely and slowly.

Obi-Wan just… needs.

"I understand, Master." Anakin's leaning in way too close now, his fingertips touching Obi-Wan's thigh. It'd be so _easy_ to just lean over and brush his lips over Anakin's, the droid and whomever else is watching be damned.

Their test machines beep at the same time, and the med droid comes floating back over, processing the results of their tests faster than any human could.

Anakin's still lingering, but not uncomfortably so. Not that it matters, because Obi-Wan can still feel the ghost of his touch – this had better be quick.

"I am happy to report that you are both testing negative for any infections or illnesses. You are free to go." It's as curt a summation as the droid can manage, and Anakin's trying to yank the medical glue-sealed leads from his chest with about as much grace as a ronto that's being attacked by a nest of stinging insects.

"Anakin, slow down." Obi-Wan stands and begins removing them slowly, lest Anakin end up causing the machine irreversible damage.

"Obi-Wan, I can-" Whatever protest he has ready dies on his lips as Obi-Wan's fingers brush over every little red spot where the leads were attached, caressing him without actually appearing to do so.

"Really, Anakin, you must have patience." Obi-Wan smiles up at him, blatantly enjoying this little preview of what's to come.

The silent look of gratefulness Anakin gives him is thanks enough.

Obi-Wan doesn't let Anakin do the same to him, however, because he knows exactly what will happen if he does. Sure everyone in the med bay has taken an oath of confidence but it still wouldn't do to put themselves in that situation – no matter how badly Obi-Wan wants to.

The turbolift to take them to their shared quarters can't carry them fast enough.

The one skill Obi-Wan is more grateful for than any other in his training is the ability to move not only quickly but quietly, even in the crowded corridors of a Star Destroyer. He and Anakin stick to shadows and doorways that aren't commonly used, dodging anyone who might wish to speak to them. Of course, the excitement of returning home for a few days has everyone at a lesser state of alert anyway, leaving them to move mostly freely.

Obi-Wan is in the process of opening the door when Anakin's patience finally gives – he wraps his left arm around Obi-Wan's waist and pulls him flush to his body, his mouth at the back of his head and coming around to his ear.

"Anakin, _please_ don't make a scene." Obi-Wan's words are undercut by the slight tremor in his voice – even through their heavy robes he can feel Anakin's arousal against his body. It makes his pulse quicken with just how urgently he needs to be inside.

"Of course, Obi-Wan." Anakin promptly ignores his words of caution and blows a warm breath over Obi-Wan's ear, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and member of the Council, moans as though he's never once experienced an intimate touch.

He finally gets the combination to the door right and Obi-Wan's the one to pull Anakin inside.

Anakin's got his hands on Obi-Wan fast, so fast that he doesn't really have a chance to orient himself before he's being pressed against the door.

"You really don't listen, do you?" Obi-Wan hits the button to make sure it's locked, leaving them isolated, at least temporarily.

"If you want me to listen, all you have to do is say so." Anakin sounds way too eager – and yet Obi-Wan understands. Anywhere else, Anakin takes the lead, charges in, attempts to control as much as he can – but here, with Obi-Wan, he lets that go, not only willingly but happily.

Obi-Wan keeps Anakin half an arm's length away, his fingers cupping his chin and caressing his cheek. "We take our time, Anakin, is all I ask."

Anakin nods, understanding. "I've missed you, Obi-Wan." He leans in and ducks his head, his nose brushing Obi-Wan's and their lips touch, the first spark on the dry tinder.

"And we're here now, we don't have to-" Obi-Wan's words disappear as Anakin kisses him, deeply enough that Obi-Wan feels as though the metal flooring beneath them is going to give way. Like anything else he does, Anakin kisses with all of himself, holding absolutely nothing back and Obi-Wan takes that plunge with him, feeling the heat and presence grow between them until it almost feels like it's going to immolate them both in an instant.

Obi-Wan takes a great deal of pleasure in feeling and tasting Anakin's tongue inside his mouth, gently sucking on it as he pushes Anakin's outer robe off of his shoulders. Shedding that one layer makes Anakin desperate and he tries to push into the kiss even deeper – but Obi-Wan stands firm, intent on keeping them moving slowly.

Breaking the kiss, he reaches for Anakin's belt. "You smell of your ship." Even then it can't completely erase the warm sand and sun scent of Anakin's skin – but there's a strong overlay of oil and metal that's been patched over instead of replaced.

Anakin reaches for the clasp of Obi-Wan's belt as well. "And you decide to complain about this now… why?"

"I thought perhaps we could enjoy the simple pleasure of a proper shower while we continue, unless you've suddenly taken an aversion to hot water." The _Twilight's_ refresher was never more than barely adequate, and Obi-Wan still doesn't feel as though he's washed all of Bathal from his skin. There's absolutely no reason why they can't combine passion with basic necessity, either.

"Not at all, Master – especially since I get to see you naked sooner." Anakin pulls the rest of his vestments over his head and he's left shirtless – Obi-Wan admires his body to no end, honed and sculpted through rigorous exercise and too much time in the field.

"Forgive me, I had forgotten how uh, _formidable_ you are." Obi-Wan touches Anakin's chest and runs his fingers over the smooth planes of skin, around the cut of his pecs and the top of his abdominal muscles. Anakin's breath quickens the longer Obi-Wan lingers, and soon he's trying to finish undressing him himself.

"That's hardly fair." Anakin pull up on Obi-Wan's tunics and they come off easily, Obi-Wan lifting his arms up to facilitate faster removal.

The cold air hardens his nipples, and Anakin's palms brush over them as he runs his hands up to Obi-Wan's shoulders – the shiver he gives has absolutely nothing to do with the temperature in the room, either.

"Now – it's fair." Anakin kisses him again and Obi-Wan smiles, curling into the warmth of Anakin's body. He can feels Anakin's hips moving against him, the Force flowing hot and fast between them; it's mostly subconscious how he makes it push extra sensation back against Anakin's body.

Obi-Wan takes Anakin's hands from his shoulders and laces their fingers together, pulling him close. "For once, I agree with you."

Anakin smiles and when they kiss this time, there's just as much passion but now there isn't as much rush, just the quiet, soft sounds of their breath against each other's skin and the deep thrum of the engines spooling up for hyperspace to accompany them. Obi-Wan hums softly against Anakin's mouth, glad for the chance to kiss Anakin like this – until Anakin ruts against him and the settling atmosphere of calmness is dashed.

"Patience, Anakin." Obi-Wan mockingly chides him, and Anakin groans.

"My patience ran out with that last jump back here – I want you naked Obi-Wan, and I want you naked _now."_ Another slow drag of Anakin's hips against his gives Obi-Wan the necessary reasoning for agreeing to Anakin's request.

"Fine – but don't try to pull my boots off while I'm standing. I nearly cracked my head open the last time."

Anakin grins and gently nips at Obi-Wan's collar bone. "Whatever you say, Master."

Obi-Wan doesn't dare sit down on the bunk because they'll only end up doing more of the same and really, he wants Anakin not only naked but wet as well. Anakin's hands scrubbing him as they move against each other sounds about as ideal of a situation as Obi-Wan's ever tried to imagine.

Then again, finishing undressing is made all the more difficult by Anakin's proximity, not even a half meter away – and Obi-Wan can't help but keep stealing glances as more of Anakin is revealed. Yes, they've been naked together many times over the years but those were out of necessity more than anything – it's only been since their relationship started shortly before the war that Obi-Wan has started to feel _proud_ of the fact that Anakin chooses to be with him like this – honest, bare, _warm._

Obi-Wan's not even out of his trousers yet before Anakin's stripped bare, and Obi-Wan takes him in all the way up from his wiggling toes against the deck up to the top of his head, his long, shaggy hair looking delightfully tousled from where his tunics came off.

"I don't want to say age is slowing you down, Obi-Wan, but you're taking an awfully long time to get undressed." Anakin steps closer and Obi-Wan has to straighten up, his hands caressing Anakin's powerful thighs.

"I blame no one but you – not that I want to give your ego any further fuel, but you can be most distracting when you want to be." Obi-Wan slides his fingers up further, feeling Anakin's hips and then moving them back so that his fingers rest on the top of his buttocks.

"Distracting? Master, have I ever once been _distracting_ when I knew it wouldn't be to my advantage?" Anakin steps back so that Obi-Wan can easily see all of him – not even the less than ideal Republic warship-standard lighting can detract from his features. With a smirk that Obi-Wan long ago came to know meant trouble, Anakin grips his cock with his left hand and strokes slowly, pulling his long, loose foreskin forward and back. Obi-Wan watches, transfixed, feeling as though someone's suddenly turned off the oxygen scrubbers before he remembers to take a breath.

Anakin makes strings from the half-pearl sized drop of precome that's gathered at the slit, pride at having Obi-Wan's full attention showing in the stance of his body. "You still haven't answered my question."

Obi-Wan kicks off his boots and socks, his trousers and underwear following them quickly after. "Yes, you have been, whether it's to your advantage or not."

"Just think of it as me saving your life continually, Obi-Wan. I love you whether it puts me at a disadvantage or not." Anakin comes back into Obi-Wan's space and Force, the way Anakin squeezes his cock makes him see hyperspace lines behind his eyelids.

"Your methods of seduction never fail to work – why must you continue to torture me?" Obi-Wan finds himself thrusting into Anakin's hand, shuddering when Anakin pulls his foreskin back and rubs the pad of his thumb over the sensitive part right behind the head. Anakin, pleased with how it makes Obi-Wan leak a string of precome right down to the decking, does it again and presses Obi-Wan against the bulkhead for another kiss.

"Because – it's the only sort of torture that I take any enjoyment in. And don't lecture me about how Jedi aren't supposed to torture, because you do the exact same to me." Anakin groans as Obi-Wan uses his other hand to reach around and slide his fingers down the cleft of his rear, feeling the hot sparks of desire through the Force as he touches his hole.

"I hardly think it counts as torture when it's done out of love, Anakin. Torture would be if I held you down and did this to you, instead of you consenting to it." On the word "this," Obi-Wan strokes his middle finger over the tight, too-hot furl of Anakin's hole, drawing another moan out of him.

"I thought it wasn't the Jedi way to assume such things." The look Anakin gives him says that he'd more than likely enjoy being held down and being taken advantage of by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan quickly suppresses the hot, forbidden rush of guilty pleasure he gets from picturing it.

Obi-Wan kisses Anakin again since he's got the advantage right now, slowly backing them towards the door to the refresher. Moving with ease that's the result of years of being together, they make it all the way through to the shower, Anakin's lips still pressed to Obi-Wan's as he turns the switch for the hot water and soon the stall is filled with steam – most which is generated, Obi-Wan feels anyway, from the contact of he and Anakin's bodies.

Anakin breaks the kiss but doesn't pull away. "Been waiting ages for this, Obi-Wan. Doing this alone just isn't the same." Anakin cups Obi-Wan's balls, pushing his thumb between them so that he can fondle both separately – Obi-Wan has to push his face into Anakin's shoulder, the not quiet soft enough touch making his legs tremble.

"Next time, you should be more mindful – the _Twilight's_ walls aren't nearly thick enough." Obi-Wan resumes his exploration of Anakin's rear, taking his cock in hand at the same time and stroking, twisting at the top and then the reverse back down – just as Anakin likes it.

Anakin moans, his control slipping another notch. "So you _were_ listening?" Obi-Wan brings his hand up from Anakin's cock and licks the smear of precome on his index finger and thumb, Anakin's attention fully fixed on his mouth.

"Anakin, I always hear you – even if I don't listen." Obi-Wan smiles and brings Anakin in for another kiss, messy and none too soft. They move so that the water is now streaming down Obi-Wan's back, hot and unrelenting. Anakin spreads his legs farther apart, inviting Obi-Wan to put his hand back.

"Touch me, Master." Not a command, but a request. Obi-Wan wraps his fingers around Anakin's cock again and strokes with as much gentle firmness as he can muster. Anakin's going to pieces against him, trying to do the same to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, stop. Let me." Obi-Wan soothes his words over with a kiss and Anakin stops trying to keep them on equal footing, letting Obi-Wan work.

" _Let go_."

Anakin sighs, and Obi-Wan is finally allowed to do what he wants. He calls on the Force, just enough to add extra sensation as he places his hand back on the cleft of Anakin's butt and runs his fingers over that warm, no-one-allowed-to-touch-but-him spot – each little caress makes Anakin's knees wobble, Obi-Wan using the Force to touch him just under his skin. This is definitely not what his Jedi training has ever once been for, but learning to use it on such a level of finesse as this, well… it makes Obi-Wan feel good.

" _Force,_ Obi-Wan." Anakin nearly bites through the skin of Obi-Wan's shoulder – which means he's getting close. He can feel that hot, burning place in Anakin's body and every time he touches it Anakin's teeth sink deeper. Obi-Wan pushes a little harder, strokes Anakin's cock one last time and a moment later Anakin shudders with each pulse of his orgasm, coming all over Obi-Wan's hand and stomach. Obi-Wan doesn't stop until Anakin goes slack against him, breathing so heavily that it's loud over the steady pounding of the shower.

Anakin picks his head up and touches the teethmarks he left on Obi-Wan's skin. "Sorry, Master – but this is _your_ fault, after all." He smirks and places a gentle kiss to the purpled skin.

"A Jedi bears his wounds with humility, Anakin – and I've survived far worse from you." Obi-Wan returns the smile and reaches for the soap, ignoring his own, very difficult to ignore arousal – he's basking in the relaxed, sated feeling coming from Anakin right now, and that's as powerful an aphrodisiac as Yavin pine root.

Anakin isn't going to be dissuaded, however. "That's not fair, Obi-Wan."

"There's plenty of soap, my friend, and I am quite capable of washing myself."

Anakin rolls his eyes and places his hand on Obi-Wan's chest, splaying his fingers and pushing him gently towards the shower wall. "You really are too selfless."

"I don't see how this is _oh Anakin_." Obi-Wan, for a moment, thinks he must be getting slower in his age – he somehow missed Anakin dropping to his knees in front of him, not seeing but definitely feeling Anakin's mouth on his cock until now. Anakin's three quarters of the way down, his eyes closed tightly and smiling as much as he can manage with his lips stretched around Obi-Wan's girth.

So much for Obi-Wan having control of the situation.

The wet curls of Anakin's hair stick fast to his face and cheeks as he bobs his head, sliding the head against the soft part at the top of his throat. Obi-Wan's toes curl so hard that he thinks for just a moment he's going to lose his footing, only for Anakin to steady him with a hand against his stomach. He taps his fingers twice against Obi-Wan's sternum and a second later Obi-Wan's holding his hand, their fingers laced tightly together.

For as long as they've known each other on a deeply intimate level, Anakin has _always_ been a very tactile lover – especially when he's got his mouth on Obi-Wan like this. He loves that extra point of contact, the physical and Force bond between them nearly unbreakable. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and leans his head back, Anakin's mouth too hot and noiseless – but the feeling is more than intense.

Anakin slides his hand up and touches Obi-Wan's chin, making him look down – he's got Obi-Wan's cock out of his mouth, his lips resting against the bottom – but that's not what holds Obi-Wan's attention. No, it's the combination of Anakin's gorgeous, ice-blue eyes, smoldering with that deep sort of trust that only comes from so much time together and his pink tongue, sliding up and down the long, prominent vein that runs straight down the middle of Obi-Wan's cock. He traces its trajectory with the tip of his tongue, slow enough that Obi-Wan feels like every cell of his skin is being set alight. Anakin's other hand caresses and cups his balls, rolling them slowly between his fingers, tugging every couple of seconds so that it feels like Obi-Wan's pleasure centers are being drawn right into Anakin's touch.

"Anakin, I'm-"

Obi-Wan comes so suddenly that he doesn't have time to cover Anakin's eyes. Thick, white spurts lay themselves over Anakin's nose and forehead, heavy and dripping with the water as Obi-Wan curls in on himself. Anakin sucks the head into his mouth and doesn't stop until Obi-Wan has to push him away from the oversensitivity.

Anakin gently nibbles at Obi-Wan's foreskin anyway, nearly bringing him to his knees. "You looked like you needed that." Anakin smiles and gets to his feet, transferring his hands to Obi-Wan's hips.

"I have no objections to physical pleasure – I simply wish that in future you warn me before you look at me like _that."_

"Like what, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan traces his fingers over the dips and contours of Anakin's torso as he talks. "You know very well how."

"Like I love you more than anything else?" Even though they have complete and total privacy, Anakin's voice is still barely a whisper. Still, it sends a hot, proton-fast rush down Obi-Wan's spine.

"Exactly."

Anakin noses at Obi-Wan's cheek, his wet eyelashes tickly his skin. "You know it's true."

Obi-Wan doesn't get a chance to reply, because Anakin is kissing him again.

It just means he'll have to show instead of say a reply.

Tactical meetings and the like are some of those parts of warfare that frankly, Obi-Wan wishes didn't take so long. Strategy is important, preparedness essential – but Obi-Wan has never been a warmonger, much preferring the battlefield of diplomacy. Placement of artillery and troops is someone else's game.

It's all Obi-Wan can do to shake himself out of his drowsiness as the meeting finally adjourns and he starts for his quarters – the warm image of Anakin's sleeping body has lingered all throughout the meeting, and he'd like to get back to it. He'd checked his chrono upon waking, and it had read 0600 Coruscant Standard – far too early to be awake for such a thing.

He really hopes Anakin has a way of making it up to him, since he made excuses as to why he wasn't there. "Jedi business" is always a convenient cover for those who ask too much.

The far-away hum of the sublight engines comes to an idle and even though he's deep within the ship, Obi-Wan can feel the vessel slow and dock. They're not at Coruscant, instead at a refueling station near Borleias. It's as close as Anakin and himself are going to get, anyway – they're to stay with the ship, and Ahsoka is to come back to the Temple on her own.

"Master, may I have a word?"

Speaking of the Padawan…

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan pauses mid-stride and turns.

"I felt something in the Force last night." Ahsoka looks unsure of whether or not she should address this with Obi-Wan, even though he's nearly positive that what she felt was Anakin and himself during their… reunion.

Obi-Wan keeps himself detached. "Can you describe it?"

"It felt… close. Powerful. There were a couple of times when it got really strong and then faded right after, but before that it was like it grew intensity. Did you feel it too?"

Obi-Wan strokes his beard, giving him a second to think of a reply. It's not right to lie, especially to Ahsoka. "I'm afraid I was the cause of one of them. The other must have been Anakin."

Ahsoka's eyebrows go up, more from surprise than fear. "I'm almost afraid to ask you to elaborate."

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, picking his words carefully. "Sometimes base needs are an all too unpleasant part of being a human – even Jedi have them."

Ahsoka opens her mouth to reply, then closes it just as fast, understanding making her blush – and Ahsoka _never_ blushes. "But they were so-"

"Close together? Coincidence, my friend. After all, Anakin is still a young man." Obi-Wan has to struggle to keep his own complexion from changing, not wanting to embarrass Ahsoka more – or give anything further away about he and Anakin.

"I… I understand."

Obi-Wan places a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable, Ahsoka. I simply didn't want to lie to you."

Ahsoka nods. "I appreciate it – I think. I'm…" Ahsoka turns back in the direction she came, looking as though her whole world has been rearranged around the fact that not only does her Master have a sex drive, but he takes care of it as well. Never mind that Obi-Wan is the one to enthusiastically jump in to assist.

Obi-Wan's mind is still pondering Ahsoka's well-being when he reaches he and Anakin's quarters, feeling for the door switch and tapping in his code and looking at the floor when he walks in. It's not until a second later – with the door still open behind him – that he looks up and is presented with far more of Anakin than he was anticipating on seeing.

Correction – _all_ of Anakin.

"Four hundred ninety three… four hundred ninety four…" Anakin's doing pull-ups in the doorway of the refresher, stark naked and gleaming with sweat. His back is to Obi-Wan, and the way he has his knees bent to keep from touching the deck upon each descent show off his powerful leg muscles in startling relief. When he reaches the apex of each pull, he curls his legs up, nearly touching his stomach with his knees, then slowly back down, making all of those lines and planes of his back and rear end even more inviting.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan closes the door, not really sure how else to make his presence known – but that's more because he doesn't want this little display of prime physical beauty to be interrupted.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan – four hundred ninety seven… four hundred ninety eight…" Obi-Wan can hear the smile in Anakin's voice and he takes a couple steps closer to him.

"I hope you appreciate my making excuses on your behalf for this morning's tactical meeting." Obi-Wan wants to reach out and run his fingers down Anakin's sides, but resists. He'll let Anakin invite him first.

"Five hundred." Anakin stops moving and simply hangs in the doorway for a moment. "The lower gravity of the ship makes this far easier to do. I can show you how to do it, if you'd like."

"Anakin, please pay attention." Obi-Wan doesn't actually want to chastise him – but he _is_ the one who had to sit through two hours of Admiral Yularen talking about gunnery efficiency.

"My apologies, Master – but you were the reason I missed the meeting." Anakin drops the floor and bends down, touching his toes with ease and Obi-Wan gets an eyeful of all of those parts of Anakin that he loves more than others, derailing his train of thought almost completely.

"Would you care to explain?"

Anakin stands upright and turns his head, his cheeks flushed from the exertion, loose strands of hair touching his face where some of it has escaped from the ponytail Anakin's put it in. "Sure. The orgasm you gave me last night was so intense that I simply didn't have enough energy to sit through a meeting."

Obi-Wan _supposes_ that's an acceptable excuse. "Just so you know, you were asked after."

"I know. I'll just remind them that the next time they feel the need to grumble that I'm saving their lives continually."

"Pride is not becoming." Obi-Wan reaches down to take his boots off, his eyes still fixated upon Anakin's back and shoulders.

"Neither is lust, but I sense it coming strongly from you right now." Anakin's grin is so infuriating that Obi-Wan feels like he should grumble just a little bit.

"And that, my friend, is _your_ fault."

Anakin turns around, finally, and Obi-Wan has to hold himself so he doesn't lose balance. Anakin's cock is fully hard, pointing towards the ceiling, his foreskin drawn back. It's the exact same image from last night, except this time Obi-Wan can feel the deep, unabashed need of something more than fast, unfocused relief.

Obi-Wan feels heat creep up his spine, settling between his shoulder-blades and then flooding his body. The heat turns into a fire and soon he's as hard as Anakin – the faster he's undressed, the better.

"I'll take the blame for it on one condition." Anakin walks towards Obi-Wan and places his hands on his hips, hot even through the cloth of his tunic.

"And what would that be?"

"I want you inside me. Over there." Anakin gestures towards the doorframe where he was just exercising. "Feeling up to it, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan suspects he doesn't have much of a choice – especially since Anakin is already working on taking his belt off. "Why do you insist on asking questions that you already have the answers to?"

Anakin helps pull his tunic off over his head. "Because I like to hear you actually say it."

Obi-Wan keeps his mouth closed and simply drops his pants – before they hit the floor, Anakin's grabbing his cock and stroking him.

"Doing that won't make me talk." Obi-Wan hisses through his teeth as Anakin rubs his thumb over the slit.

"That's fine – I prefer words over action anyway." The kiss Anakin gives him makes Obi-Wan's knees tremble, his tongue making fast circles around the tip of Obi-Wan's like a moon that's lost a firm hold of its orbit. Obi-Wan groans and pushes Anakin away, the metaphorical jump from cruising to lightspeed making him painfully aware of just how hard Anakin has made him with barely laying a finger on his body.

Anakin dutifully repositions himself in the door frame, arms stretched upwards and his back muscles flexing as he finds the most comfortable position. "Just so you know – I've already prepared. Kind of wanted this as soon as you returned."

Obi-Wan shivers – he's watched that before, more than once. Anakin's thoroughness and enthusiasm in readying himself is a far too beautiful sight to not bear witness to – Obi-Wan's sorry he missed it earlier.

"I'm proud of you – you're actually ready for once." Obi-Wan opens the drawer of the small table next to the bed, the tube of lubricant half-empty. Prime stuff from Alderaan, according to Anakin – he's the one who always gets it, and so far he has yet to tell Obi-Wan exactly _where._

"I'm prepared far more often than you think." Anakin wiggles his hips and Obi-Wan moves as fast as he can, pouring lube onto his fingers, ignoring the sharp pull of feeling in his gut as he coats his cock with the stuff. Force, how does Anakin always manage to catch him off guard like this?

"I'll start believing it when I see it, Anakin." Obi-Wan squirts more lube onto his fingers and rubs them over Anakin's hole. Anakin moans softly, a little louder when the tips of Obi-Wan's fingers dip inside where he's stretched himself.

Obi-Wan kisses the back of Anakin's neck as he guides himself in, still a little too tight and so, so warm. It's like sinking into star, all consuming to the point of immolation. He loves every second of it though, barely hears Anakin's increasingly louder moans until he's in all the way.

Anakin takes Obi-Wan's hands and links them around his body, using his right hand to hold them in place, the left still holding the door frame. He links their fingers together and turns his head to face Obi-Wan.

"Don't be gentle, Master."

Obi-Wan gives him a long, lingering kiss, lasting so that Anakin's knees tremble.

"As you wish, Anakin."

He has to start slow, that fire from earlier making his feet and joints feel like their burning. There's no need for words between them, simply letting the Force flow in and out, their signatures bonded together and Obi-Wan adjusts to every little urge, every variation in it. Anakin never lets go of his hands, rising and falling, crying out as Obi-Wan changes according to what he demands, kissing him so hard that his lips bruise. Obi-Wan uses the Force to reach a little deeper, pushing each sensation through Anakin's body, every feeling so intensified that Anakin's eyes leak with tears.

Obi-Wan has been to many different corners of the galaxy in his time and yet nothing has surpassed anything as beautiful as Anakin Skywalker in the throes of complete and total ecstasy.

"Obi-Wan, I'm… _Force…_ I'm close." Anakin takes his left hand and places it on his cock, showing him how he wants Obi-Wan to touch him.

"Hold on Anakin, I'm right…" Anakin's groan swallows up whatever Obi-Wan was going to say, the combination of Obi-Wan's carefully timed thrusts and his use of The Force sending him over the edge. The splatter of Anakin's come against the metal decking is loud, dripping off of Obi-Wan's fingers as he strokes him with as much coordination as he can muster. Anakin shakes so violently that Obi-Wan's afraid he's hurt him but he doesn't falter, even as Obi-Wan speeds up.

"Come on, Obi-Wan, come inside me." Anakin reaches back and tries to pull Obi-Wan in even deeper, his head dipping forward and his hair shaking in time with Obi-Wan's movements. Obi-Wan buries his nose in the back of it, tasting sweat and smelling the clean, neutral scent of standard issue Republic Navy shampoo.

Obi-Wan comes hard and is left panting against Anakin's back, both of them now wobbly from exertion.

Anakin slips out of Obi-Wan's embrace and pulls him towards the bed, walking a little bowlegged from the phantom sensation of Obi-Wan still being inside him. They go down together, Anakin on top of Obi-Wan, fingers together above his head as Anakin bends and kisses him. Obi-Wan wraps his legs around Anakin's waist and for half a minute, lets Anakin kiss him.

"Taste me, Obi-Wan." Anakin smiles wider with each word and really, how can Obi-Wan forsake him that?

"Your perversions never fail to amaze me, Anakin." Obi-Wan grabs Anakin's shoulders and rolls them as smoothly as he can.

Anakin laughs and twitches as Obi-Wan's beard moves against his flushed skin, kissing right down the centerline of Anakin's body.

"To be fair, Master, you're the one who makes those perversions come out."

"Shifting the blame to me, as always." Obi-Wan slides back and caresses Anakin's thighs, getting his hands under them. "I hardly think that's fair."

"This is love, Obi-Wan, and I believe it goes the same as war." Anakin smiles down at him and runs his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair.

"True." Obi-Wan kisses Anakin's palm and then the inside of Anakin's thigh, his pulse thundering in his ears. What he's about to do never fails to humble him, and as he pushes Anakin's legs up he closes his eyes and feels very, very thankful that Anakin trusts him enough to let him do this.

" _Obi-Wan…"_ Anakin's breath hitches as Obi-Wan's tongue swirls into him, reaching deep and getting the taste of himself and Anakin on his tongue. He uses the Force again, focusing it through the end of his fingers and touching the space right behind his balls. Anakin arches off the bed in reflex and Obi-Wan feels his thighs close around his head and shoulders, holding him there.

Obi-Wan senses Anakin's arousal before he finally stops, both of them oversensitive.

"More?" Obi-Wan kisses Anakin's hipbones and waits, gently stroking his cock while he does.

"C'mere." Anakin grabs Obi-Wan and pulls him up for a kiss, taking them both in hand and stroking while he takes the taste of their bodies from Obi-Wan's mouth, jerking hard and fast, one last, burning orgasm left in them before they finally collapse against each other, sweaty and sated. Obi-Wan no longer feels cloistered by that infernal swamp; for the moment, all he feels is Anakin next to him.

Anakin rolls over onto his side and places his head next to Obi-Wan's. "I get the feeling that this is going to be our last chance at this for a while."

Obi-Wan turns and looks at him, those blue eyes not icy right now but the color of beautiful, blue sky. "I certainly hope not – there will always be downtime at some point." He reaches up and pushes the tangle of Anakin's hair back from his eyes, no longer in its ponytail.

"And I should trust you to find this?"

"I am a Jedi Master, Anakin. Finding time to sneak around with you shouldn't be that much of a problem."

Anakin sighs, smiling a little. "Why are we worried about the future when we could be doing more of the same now?"

"Because," Obi-Wan smiles back and cups Anakin's chin. "Some of us can't do five hundred pull-ups at a time."

Whatever joke Anakin was about to make is muffled by Obi-Wan's mouth against his once more.


End file.
